Love 24 Hours shoot A & B
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Kamu ingin bertanya apa?", Tanya Sungmin berusaha tenang Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah dan Sungmin pun mundur beberapa langkah hingga kini dirinya bersandar di bawah Pohon Blossom. Kyuhyun pun dengan sikap dinginnya, ia menatap Sungmin dalam, dan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di batang pohon, hingga Sungmin merasa semakin salah tingkah atas sikap Kyuhyun yang baru ia kenal.


" Love 24 Hours" shoot A

q share lagi di account pribadiku ini ya.

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Cameo :

Jessica

~L24H~

Seorang namja berparas tampan, yang mengenakan kaos biru berlapis sweater putih, juga celana jeans biru. Ia berdiri di depan Bandara Incheon. Matanya menerawang memandang area sekitar Bandara, angin berhembus menerpa rambutnya yang hitam serta poni yang menutupi keningnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari salah satu saku tas Ransel, lalu mengenakannya. Ia melambaikan tangan kirinya, karena sebuah Taksi menghampiri dirinya yang terlihat bingung untuk mencari kendaraan.

Taksi itupun berhenti tepat di depannya, karena baru pertama kali ke Seoul, namja itu meminta Sopir untuk mengantarkannya ke sebuah Perumahan Elit di Seoul, karena ia berlibur di salah satu rumah keluarga jauhnya. Sang Sopir pun mengantarkan namja itu ke tujuan yang diinginkannya.

Namja tampan itu sengaja tidak memberi tahukan kedatangannya kepada keluarganya tersebut. Karena ia tidak ingin merepotkannya. Namja itu membuka kaca jendela Taksi, dan ia menatap bangunan-bangunan dari jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia menghirup udara segar dan menikmatinya.

Namja itu memiliki seorang kekasih di Jepang, tampat dimana ia berdomisili. Biasanya jika liburan, namja itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati liburan bersama sang kekasih, hanya saja entah mengapa hatinya kali ini berkata, ia harus pergi ke Seoul. Kali ini, namja itu merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, bahkan senyum manis pun terlukis dari bibirnya.

~L24H~

Di sebuah Rumah yang cukup elit, sepasang suami istri hidup layaknya pasangan yang lainnya. Namun, kehidupan mereka tidaklah seindah yang dibayangkan mereka. sang suami yang sangat tampan harus selalu bersabar atas sikap wanita yang telah dinikahinya itu. Ia berpikir wanita itu akan berubah setelah mereka menikah, tetapi apa yang diharapkan sang suami hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Meskipun sang suami berada di rumah jika sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, tetapi sang istri justru pergi untuk berlibur bersama teman-teman Kuliahnya, bahkan sang suami mengetahui bahwa sang istri memiliki selingkuhan, namun sang suami berusaha untuk bersabar dari sikapnya.

Seperti hari ini, sang suami sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang istri. Ia merelakan waktu liburannya hanya untuk sang istri. Tetapi, bukannya sang istri menghargai sikap sang suami, si istri justru sudah berdandan cantik.

Saat sang suami telah selesai memasak, dan menatanya di atas meja, sang istri datang dan menghampirinya. Sang suami hanya menatapnya datar.

" Yeoboe…, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah sahabatku, dan besok pagi aku baru pulang", ujar sang istri yang bernama Jessica

"…", diam dan menatap tanpa ekspresi yang bisa ia lakukan

" Mm…hari ini keponakanku akan datang kemari dan mungkin akan menginap di rumah kita selama 1 hari, jadi yeoboe harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan, nee…", pinta Jessica dan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin suaminya.

Sungmin hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan senyum tipis, lalu ia duduk di kursi.

" Yeoboe, aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah di tunggu", ujar Jessica berpamitan dan mencium pipi Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Jessica pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin di ruang makan seorang diri. Sungmin menghela nafas berat, ia merasa sangat kesal pada Jessica, hingga Sungmin bukannya mencicipi makanan yang ia masak sendiri, tetapi melainkan, Sungmin mencampur semua makanan yang ia masak menjadi satu dengan air minum. Lalu, Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri tong sampah yang berada di belakang dapur, kemudian Sungmin membuang semuanya ke dalam tong sampah.

Sungmin kembali ke ruang makan dan membereskan semua yang ada di atas meja makan. Tidak berapa lama ia merapikan ruang makan, bel rumah pun berbunyi, lalu Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu, dengan berat hati, Sungmin membuka pintu tersebut.

Klek…, Sungmin cukup terkejut saat menatap namja tampan yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Namja itu terlihat sangat asing bagi Sungmin.

" Nuguseyo?", Tanya Sungmin

" Annyeong ajussi…, nan Cho Kyuhyun imnida", sahut namja itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

" Apakah kamu keponakannya…", perkataan Sungmin terputus dan ia mengumpat dalam hati " Jessica Brengsek"

" Nde, saya keponakan dari imo Jessica", sahut Kyuhyun sopan, namun ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun sangat dingin.

" Owh", sahut Sungmin datar

" Masuklah", Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun pun dengan sopan masuk ke rumah Sungmin dan berjalan di belakangnya.

" Kamu masih Sekolah?", Tanya Sungmin

" Nde"

" Kelas berapa?"

" 2 SMA', sahut Kyuhyun

" Owh"

" Ajussi…", panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik, lalu menatap Kyuhyun datar.

" Nee, waegeudae?", Tanya Sungmin ketus

" Maukah ajussi mengajakku berkeliling Seoul?", Tanya Kyuhyun

"…", Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap Kyuhyun dingin.

" Aku baru pertama kali pergi ke Seoul, dan aku berencana untuk Kuliah di sini, jika aku lulus Sekolah nanti, ajussi mau kan menemaniku?", ujar Kyuhyun dan membalas menatap Sungmin, bahkan tatapan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, hingga Sungmin segera berpaling dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin memegang dadanya, dan ia terlihat gugup

" Ada apa denganku?, kenapa saat memandang matanya, jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini", batin Sungmin

" Ajussi…", panggil Kyuhyun.

" Huft…", Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu berbalik dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun

" Matanya…hidungnya…dan…bi…ommo…apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini?", Sungmin tersadar saat ia memandangi setiap panca indra dari wajah Kyuhyun yang bagi dirinya, Kyuhyun terlihat sempurna.

" Ajussi…kenapa memandangku seperti itu?", Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Owh…, nee…aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Seoul", sahut Sungmin

" Tapi…kamu baru saja datang, jadi sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja dulu", saran Sungmin

" Eoh", sahut Kyuhyun setuju

Sungmin pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menuju kamar tamu, agar Kyuhyun dapat meletakkan Tas Ranselnya dan mengetahui kamar yang akan ia inapi saat ini.

" Ini kamar tamu, jadi untuk malam ini kamu tidur disini"

" Nee, ajussi", sahut Kyuhyun.

" Kalau begitu , ajussi tinggal dulu"

" Eoh", sahut Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan tas nya disisi kanan kasurnya. Sungmin pun pergi ke luar dari ruang tamu. Sungmin masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Bahkan saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun segelas Jus Jeruk, Sungmin masih saja memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup tidak karuan.

" Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda sewaktu menatap seorang namja", batin Sungmin

TBC

" Love 24 Hours" shoot B

~ sebelumnya ~

" Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda sewaktu menatap seorang namja", batin Sungmin

~ Selanjutnya ~

Sungmin melamun saja sewaktu ia membuat Jus Jeruk untuk Kyuhyun. Ia tersadar saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya di dapur dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja.

" Ajussi…", panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersadar, lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun. Jantung Sungmin semakin berdegup tidak karuan saat menatap Kyuhyun.

" Wa…wae?", Tanya Sungmin gugup

" Apakah aku boleh meminjam pakaian ajussi?, karena ternyata aku lupa membawa baju, aku hanya membawa pakaian dalam dan celana panjang saja", sahut Kyuhyun ragu untuk meminjam pada Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin sangat dingin padanya.

" Nee, chamkanman…", sahut Sungmin sembari ia berpaling dan menuangkan Jus Jeruk ke dalam gelas, lalu ia berbalik dan memberikan Jus itu pada Kyuhyun.

" Ini untukmu…, kamu tunggu saja di kamarmu, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu", sahut Sungmin berlagak dingin di depan Kyuhyun.

" Nee ajussi, gumawo", sahut Kyuhyun dan menyambut pemberian Sungmin

" Eoh", sahut Sungmin dan berlalu darinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan di belakangnya, lalu Sungmin menuju kamar dan Kyuhyun menuju kamar tamu.

Saat berada di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun merasa ragu untuk meminum Jus Jeruk itu, karena perutnya sangat sensitive pada Jeruk. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin menolak pemberian Sungmin, lalu ia pun memaksa dirinya untuk meminum Jus Jeruk itu dan menghabiskannya, setelah itu Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja.

Kyuhyun melepas kacamata, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja disisi gelas. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, dan untuk sejenak ia menutup matanya.

Sungmin yang telah mengambil sebuah kaos santai berwarna putih, ia pun ke luar dari kamar dan menuju kamar tamu. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tidak tertutup, dan Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat olehnya sedang terlelap. Sungmin berdiri di tepi kasur dan memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah Kyuhyun.

" Dia cukup tampan juga", batin Sungmin

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan ia terkejut saat melihat Sungmin sudah berada di dekatnya.

" Ajussi…", ujar Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak dari kasur

" Mian, jika ajussi membuatmu terkejut. Ajussi hanya ingin memberikan kaos ini padamu", sahut Sungmin dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun pun menyambutnya.

" Gumawo ajussi", sahut Kyuhyun, kemudian ia pun mengenakan kaos tersebut di depan Sungmin.

" Apa kita berangkat sekarang ajussi?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Nee", sahut Sungmin.

Sungmin pun ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan ia masih berusaha bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa dengannya.

" Anak itu membuatku bersikap sangat aneh…ada apa denganku?", batin Sungmin yang masih tidak menyadari perasaannya.

Disaat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengambil kunci Mobil yang ia letakkan di atas Televisi, Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah rapi dan membawa Kamera yang ia gantungkan di lehernya datang dan menghampirinya.

" Ajussi…, kita tidak perlu naik Mobil", pinta Kyuhyun

" Wae?", Tanya Sungmin bingung

" Aku ingin mencoba naik Bus saja", sahut Kyuhyun

Sungmin menaikkan kedua alisnya, karena menurutnya permintaan Kyuhyun cukup aneh.

" Kenapa ajussi melihatku seperti itu?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aniyo…, aku hanya merasa aneh…kenapa namja yang terlihat kaya sepertimu, ingin naik Bus, dan bukan ingin naik Mobil", sahut Sungmin

" Owh…, aku hanya ingin mencoba saja ajussi, karena seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah sama sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat kemana-mana menggunakan Bus"

" Mm…, ternyata anak ini sifatnya bagus juga", batin Sungmin

" Arasseoyo…, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang"

" Ne"

Sungmin pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk jalan-jalan bersamanya. Sesekali Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Ajussi..., aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?", ujar Kyuhyun dan menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu ia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin lekat.

Dag…Dig…Dug…

Jantung Sungmin berdegup tidak karuan saat Kyuhyun memandangnya. Kini langkah kaki mereka berdua berhenti tepat di bawah pohon Blossom.

" Kamu ingin bertanya apa?", Tanya Sungmin berusaha tenang

Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah dan Sungmin pun mundur beberapa langkah hingga kini dirinya bersandar di bawah Pohon Blossom. Kyuhyun pun dengan sikap dinginnya, ia menatap Sungmin dalam, dan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di batang pohon, hingga Sungmin merasa semakin salah tingkah atas sikap Kyuhyun yang baru ia kenal, telah membuatnya berdebar-debar.

" Ap…apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin gugup

" Mm…, seandainya aku menyukai ajussi…, apakah ajussi akan menerimaku?", Tanya Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat serius bahkan kening Sungmin pun berkeringat, karena salah tingkah dibuatnya.

" Ap…apa maksudmu?, a…ajussi sudah memiliki seorang istri", sahut Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura sedih di depannya, dan Kyuhyun berpura-pura menundukkan wajahnya lalu ia berbalik, namun Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan Kyuhyun, kemudian entah kekuatan apa yang muncul dibenak Sungmin, hingga Sungmin pun berani mencium Kyuhyun.

" Ajussi…", seru Kyuhyun dan membuyarkan lamunannya dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

" Ah…ne, mian ajussi melamun", sahut Sungmin dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya dari Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

" Ajussi…, chamkanman…", seru Kyuhyun, lalu berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

" Ternyata tadi hanya khayalanku saja", batin Sungmin

" Sungmin pabo…, bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal yang aneh seperti itu?", batin Sungmin bergerutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ajussi…,itu Bus nya", ujar Kyuhyun dan segera menarik tangan Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun mengajaknya berlari untuk menghampiri Bus yang berhenti di Halte. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya disaat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan mereka berlari beriringan.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam Bus yang ternyata penumpangnya cukup penuh, hingga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri. Sungmin berpura-pura menatap kearah lain, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan Sungmin, ia mulai memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa mual, Karena jus yang ia minum tadi.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin, karena banyak sekali yang ingin diobrolkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" Ajussi…, Bus ini menuju kemana?, karena aku masih tidak tahu tujuan pertama yang ingin ku kunjungi", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Mm..., Bus ini menuju daerah wisata The Lotte World, dan disana nanti ajussi akan mengajakmu bermain di taman hiburan, Folk Museum juga pusat perbelanjaan", sahut Sungmin dan memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dalam, bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menyadari sikap aneh Sungmin yang ditunjukan padanya.

" Owh…, mm…setelah dari sana, maukah ajussi mengajakku ke tempat-tempat bersejarah lainnya?, karena selain berlibur aku juga ingin menjadikan tempat-tempat bersejarah itu sebagai jawaban dari tugas Sekolahku",

" Ne, kamu tenang saja…, ajussi akan mengantar kemanapun yang kamu inginkan", sahut Sungmin dan kini Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya di depan Kyuhyun, dan saat Kyuhyun menatap senyum Sungmin, kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mulai salah tingkah, hingga ia pun segera berbalik dari Sungmin.

" Waeyo, Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin

" A…aniyo ajussi", sahut Kyuhyun berbohong

" Kenapa aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri?", batin Kyuhyun

Disaat mereka berdua hening dan masih bingung dengan perasaan mereka, Bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendadak hingga Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja ia pun memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun terkejut dan menatap tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

" Mian…ajussi tidak sengaja", ujar Sungmin dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun

" Ne…gwencana ajussi", sahut Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua kini menjadi kikuk satu sama lain. Hening…, hanya itu yang terjadi di antara mereka saat ini. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Bus yang mereka tumpangi pun berhenti di Halte, dan Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk turun terlebih dahulu.

" Turunlah Kyu, kita sudah tiba…", ujar Sungmin

" Ne", sahut Kyuhyun dan ia pun turun terlebih dahulu dari Sungmin

" Wahhhh…", Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bahagia saat ia menatap Lottle World dari jarak yang tidak cukup jauh. Sedangkan Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum saat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat polos baginya.

" Ajussi…palliwa…", ajak Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, lalu mereka berlari beriringan. Disaat mereka berlari dan memasuki area taman hiburan, langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti saat ia melihat di depan matanya Jessica berciuman dengan namja lain.

" Waeyo ajussi?", Tanya Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin tidak menjawab dan justru Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah Jessica, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasa penasaran, ia pun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Akan tetapi, Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melabrak Jessica di depan umum, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jessica malu.

Kyuhyun menatap Jessica lekat, dan kemudian ia menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di depannya. Sungmin berbalik, lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya sedih. Entah kenapa, Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari Kyuhyun, hingga ia pun meneteskan air matanya di depan Kyuhyun yang baru ia kenal.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menangis, ia pun mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

" Menangislah ajussi…", bisik Kyuhyun pelan padanya.

Sungmin yang merasa hangat saat Kyuhyun memeluknya, Sungmin pun menumpahkan air matanya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, hingga terdengar suara isak tangisnya.

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus pundak Sungmin dengan lembut, namun tatapannya tidak lepas dari Jessica yang tertawa lepas setelah ia berciuman dengan namja lain di depan Sungmin.

TBC

Mian, kalau berlanjut lagi


End file.
